


Babe

by darkangel86



Series: Malec Appreciation Week [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Embarrassed Alec Lightwood, M/M, Magnus Bane Being Magnus Bane, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Pet Names, cute boys being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 08:29:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11710659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkangel86/pseuds/darkangel86
Summary: August 5 th - A first time -  the first time Alec calls Magnus by a pet name





	Babe

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually the first idea I had when I saw the prompts. Just a cute little piece of self indulgent fluff. :)

The first time it happened Magnus was sure that it hadn't even registered with Alec that he'd said it. Satisfied that his boyfriend felt comfortable enough with him to let some of his guard down, Magnus decided against bringing it to Alec's attention. Of course, that didn't mean that a few seconds later Alec himself wouldn't realize what he'd said and attempt to backtrack over his words.

“I, I mean, I didn't-” Wide eyes stared up at Magnus' as the warlock attempted to keep a straight face.

“Darling?” Magnus asked, feigning ignorance.

“I didn't mean... I mean, I did but-” Alec stumbled over his words and Magnus decided to cut the Shadowhunter a break.

“Babe?” Magnus asked, raising an eyebrow in question. “Of all the pet names you could've gone with, I never expected it to be 'babe'. Babe sounds more like something Jace would use. Although, you are his Parabatai so I don't suppose its that's surprising that you'd take after him in that regard.” He said with a grin. Alec groaned, dropping his head in embarrassment and refusing to look at Magnus.

“I didn't mean to say that out loud.” Alec mumbled and Magnus chuckled. 

“Yeah. I can figure that much.” Magnus teased and Alec risked a quick glance up, then just as quickly looking away when he saw the smirk on his boyfriends face.

“I'm never living this down, am I?” Alec asked, surprised when Magnus' grabbed his hand and pulled him down onto the sofa beside him.

“Why would you expect that?” Magnus asked. “I expect to be called 'babe' at least three times a day for the rest of our lives.” He said with a smile. “I also wouldn't be against a 'honey' or a 'sweetheart' and maybe even a 'snookums' if you're feeling feisty. I'm not picky. Any will do.”

“I hate you.” Alec mumbled and Magnus laughed.

“Somehow I really don't think so.” Magnus said with a grin.


End file.
